


Plant Boy

by starknstars



Category: Phan, Phandom, youtuber
Genre: AU, Cute, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube, chris kendal - Freeform, danisnotonfire/amazingphil - Freeform, pj - Freeform, plant obsessed Phil Lester, shitcrumpets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknstars/pseuds/starknstars
Summary: Dan's crush on the plant obsessed Phil Lester has gotten to big to hide anymore, with the help of his mischievous best friend, he forms a plan to seduce Phil... too bad it doesn't work out... or does it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please leave feedback after you've read and check my tumblr for more fics in the future!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know jack shit about flowers and everything I include was found online; regardless enjoy.

Dan was sitting in class tapping lightly on the desk as the teacher droned on about some 19th century novel that he's done before, by now it is the fifth time he's gone over it, bored out of his mind he looked around the class for a relief.  
The class was small yet diverse, filled with many different types of people that all seemingly got on. One boy in particular stood out to Dan and that was Phil Lester. He was just a bit shorter than Dan and had hair that was, if not the same then, very similar to Dan's own, the only difference being the colour. It was a sleek jet black, that looked like the sky on a winters night. It suited the boy surprisingly well. Dan's hair however was just a mocha brown; boring and dull. Phil's eyes, don't get dan started on those, people would just describe them as some undeserving cliche but Dan knew better. He's spent that much time gazing longingly into them he can see a total of three different colours swirling around there was blue, green and yellow all coming together and forming a beautiful aqua or a light grey/blue. Dan spent the rest of the class staring longingly to the point where his best friend and class clown, Chris nudged him.  
"Oy, heart eyes!" Chris whispered with a laugh as Dan tore his eyes away from Phil for just a second to let him know he's listening.  
"I've been thinking..." Chris continues, as they packed up their equipment.  
"I've devised a plan to get you in Lesters' pants." He grinned cockily.

That caught dan undivided attention as Dan groaned and looked at Chris opening his mouth to interrupt but Chris shushed and continued on anyway.  
"You know how much he loves his plants, heck the whole school does! So you should put a different type of flower on his locker each morning? Each flower should have a different meaning and then, when you're ready you can reveal yourself. 'Guarantee lester will want you in his bed every night for the foreseeable future!" Chris smiled goofily and wiggled his eyebrows like he was some sort of genius. Dan gave Chris a look but the more he thought about it the more it appealed to him. He gave Chris a crushing bear hug.  
"That's genius Chris!!! I knew I'm friends with you for a reason." Dan joked. Chris shook his head,  
"Alright loser get off and get to work!" He turned Dan around and slapped his ass playfully as the bell rung signalling the End of the school day.

Dan rushed home and got to work on 'project: plant boy' as he and Chris nicknamed it. Dan had been crushing on Phil for years and practically anyone with eyes could tell, well everyone but Phil himself. Lester usually hung out with Pj, his best friend, and the were usually quiet and collected quite the contrast from Dan and Chris. Phil is known widely across the class for his obsession with plants. Some found it strange but to Dan it's endearing. Do you know the feeling you get when you see someone talk about something with so much passion? How that passion can be felt in your stomach leaving a toothy grin on your face and a warm fluttery feeling in your stomach. Yeah? Well that's how Dan feels when Phil speaks openly about His latest plant, to be fair that's how he felt when Phil spoke in general. He's crushing so hard on the pale boy. That is why Chris' plan is absolutely Genius. How do you woo a plant loving nerd? With plants of course. 

This is how we come to Dan now, sloughed comfortably, in his browsing position, researching 'Flowers and their meaning.' It took him a solid twenty minutes before he found a seemingly useful tumblr blog that was dedicated to flowers. Well tumblr' never failed him before so it shouldn't now, Dan thought as he delve deep into the blog searching for the right flowers, his eyes began to sting as the hours went by, he quickly glanced at the time which read 1:00 AM. Dan raised his eyebrows and shut his laptop down, setting his alarm extra early so he'd have time to go to the local florist and sneak the flower into Phil's locker before school officially started. he smirked to himself as he got into bed and drifted off to sleep, his dreams full of Phil.

The sun shone brightly as everyone awoke in the Lester household Phil's alarm was blazing, he was the perfect student with straight As but that doesn't have to mean he likes going to school, or getting up early to ensure he wasn't late. Scrunching his eyes up he reluctantly got up and got ready for school, not without saying good morning to his many, many houseplants of course. He met with Pj in his way to school and they where just chatting aimlessly about the latest games when they got to school the never parted and the closer they go to Phil's locker they could see a object taped neatly and securely onto the front of the locker. Up on further inspection Phil nearly gasped in horror! How dare someone be this horrid to give him a striped flower! Do they not understand that is extremely bad luck. Huffing he plucked it off and noticed a small note attached to it

~ phil - hope you enjoy the plant I spent time researching the meaning and it reminds me of you you. -;)~

This outraged phil more, they knew the meaning! Huffing phil shoved the note in his pocket and tossed the useless flower into the bin. The rest of his day weren't any better as his mood had been sour since the incident. Phil hopped tomorrow was better.

Phil couldn't have been more wrong. Snatching another flower off his locker the next morning his face grew red with anger. This was an anemone flower, why it's purple petals are truly beautiful it's mostly knows for a darker note, having known to sprung from Aphrodite when Adonis died. This was also tossed into the bin along with with new note that read.

~ - phil - I see you got my flower yesterday enjoy today's - ;)~

It didn't end there either for the rest of the week phil had a flower with a dark meaning tape neatly and securely onto his locker. On Wednesday, it was a yellow carnation known for rejection. Thursday, it's was one single daffodil which enraged phil as he was already unlucky enough, and finally Friday was the worst of them all a black rose. Phil three that one away so quickly and hatched a plan over the weekend with Pj to catch this flower fiend in the act.

Monday rolled on quicker than Dan wanted he didn't want to be generic with Phil and opt for a Red rose but the he did what the blog had suggested and yet was left still without a response from Lester. Groaning today Dan held a stunning blue rose, he'd given him a black rose on Friday and well that was so aesthetically pleasing he nearly kept it himself. Getting up early like he'd don't the last week dan headed to school. Inside school he was met with Chris and they made their way to Lester's locker he couldn't help but feel like they were being watched as he taped the magical flower onto the others Locker before a loud excusing "YOU!" Could be headed from down the hall.  
Stumbling back dan blinked as he was confronted with an angry Phil Lester and a confused Pj.  
"It's been you all along! You're the flower fiend! How dare you what are you trying to gain from this." He was breathily heavily. Dan's eyes went wide, he thought - shit! He thought phil would enjoy this.  
"I-I'm sorry! I thought you'd enjoy the flowers! I-I-I spent my days researching the right ones! I'm trying to ask you out you spork!" Dan blurted out, curse his mouth. Phil blinked rapidly and his gaze softened, "Dan.." he spoke gently "the flowers you've been giving me have terrible meanings~ I think you had the wrong information." Dan stared at phil, he took in what phil just said and quite happily would let the ground swallow him whole.  
"B-b-but the blog!" He said cutely as he addressed his frustration. While in deep thought Phil brought his lips to dans, and pecked them with a short giggle.  
"If you wanted to ask me out you could have just asked me silly~" Dan looked at him with the same heart eyes he'd always given him and nodded shocked. Somehow Chris' plan worked out yet not the way it was suppose to, and that blog... that blog would be getting an angry ask from him later, after he and Phil had finished snogging Of course.  
Bashfully he smiled at Phil as they parted when the bell rang signalling the start of the school day he pointed to the locker which had his number taped to it and the blue rose, for the first time Phil smiled at the flower and turned to Dan, "This means 'I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you' well you have me now Howell..." he smirked as he walked back over to PJ. "I'll call you later!" He added as he walked away the blue rose still clutched in his hand with Dans note. Chris clicked his fingers in Dans face "Com'on heart eyes we've got a lesson to attend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> please leave feedback and feel free to leave a comment down below.


End file.
